


Constant Change

by ouxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouxie/pseuds/ouxie
Summary: What's worse; not having a dream, or not being able to pursue your dream?





	Constant Change

Monday, almost 10 AM; it was a cold morning. And even though spring had already started, it still felt like it was the middle of winter. Or maybe she was the only one who thought so. She was never a fan of winter, to be honest. She grew out her hair so it could generate a little heat on her neck... though that didn't stop her from wearing a scarf anyway.

She was walking mindlessly for a while, with no destination in mind; after walking for around half an hour, she felt her legs starting to hurt (because of those goddamned heels), so she decided she could sit on a bench and take a little break. Somehow she managed to find an empty bench on that busy morning, ' _maybe today is my lucky day... kind of...'_

— _Ugh... Why did I wake up so ear-? oh, right..._

Sitting (un)comfortably on the bench, she looked down and saw a little box with some of her belongings resting on her legs. Today she had quit her fourth job this month. Honestly, she felt surprised that she was even able to get another one; having the optimal female body and a diligent look could do wonders sometimes. Emphasis on sometimes. Either way, it didn't really matter, it was the 28th of march and by the end of the month she would ch-

— _Uhm... Excuse me miss..._

... so who did she have to pull an act for now? she forced herself to stop her train of thought for a while so she could respond the woman who approached her.

— _Yeah? how can I help you?_ — she said as she pulled up a small and insincere little smile.

— _Uhm... I... I w-wanted to as... ask you if... if you..._ — but whatever she wanted to ask her was kept a mistery, as the shivering girl started bawling her eyes out.

 _This has to be a fucking joke, right? Am I being recorded? what an annoying brat, such good timing she has_ , said the 26 year old woman who suddenly felt even more uncomfortable sitting on the stone bench. Sadly, she couldn't open her mouth and tell her to 'fuck off'. So she kept her polite, kept-together character and asked the now red-faced girl:

— _Huh? Is something wrong? Why are you crying?_ — She looks at the crying girl up and down, and suddenly knows what's going on.

— Oh, uhm... are you lost...?

— _H-how did you know?!_ — Said the crying girl. Yes, that's her name now. — _Telepathy?! —_ She screams while tears still kept going down... as well as a bit of snot. How _gross_ , thinks the long-haired woman, as she pulled out a tissue out of her box with her belongings for the still weeping girl. The girl takes it and blows her nose... violently.

— _I, uh, just assumed that because of your suitcase... and bag..._ — The snotty girl says a muffled ' _oh, right_ ' while she keeps cleaning her face. The cold woman takes this short time to fully inspect her; the weeping girl had short hair, and it was poorly bleached. She wasn't very tall, in fact, she was more on the side of being below average. She also was wearing a worn hoodie and some leggings. Her hair, her clothes and her situation as a whole could make her understand she was rather careless and problematic, and she didn't know if she had the patience to deal with her today. However, when the now not-crying-but-puffy-eyed girl sat next to her, she realized it was now too late to flee this problem.

— _Thank you for the tissue... and I'm sorry you had to see me like that, it's just- I've been really stressed lately and_...

— _Ah, sure, don't worry about it, it's nothing... Oh, and I suppose you came to me for instructions, right? Where do you have to go?_ — ' _please make it quick, I want to go home already'_ , she thought.

— _Ah! uhm, well, yeah! but... I'm sorry if this is a bother for you, but could you... accompany me there? I'm terrible with directions and I've never been on this place before_.

The tired woman could see the image of herself laying on her couch with a blanket completely covering her slowly fading into darkness.

— _Uhm... Can't you... take a cab then? I'm sure they can help y-_

— _There are no cabs available..._

— _Oh... Well... Don't you have a GPS on your phone?_

— _I was using it until an hour ago, but my phone died and I think I've been getting farther and farther from my destination..._

— _Oh, uh-_

— _Listen, it's okay if you can't help me, it's a monday morning and I'm sure you have something else to do. Thank you for helping me anyway!_

She said that with a smile, but she could notice she was desperate. But she didn't care enough.

— _Well, g_ \- — goodbye and good luck, is what she wanted to say, but-

**_take every opportunity you get._ **

_... Damn it... Scratch what I said before, today is not my lucky day..._

— _... Actually, I'm free right now. Where do you need to go?_ — she said, along with a sigh.

— _Are you serious?! Will you really help me?! Oh my god, I swear I was about to die from stress..!_ — The girl hugged the long-haired woman. And started crying. — _You're, like, the 16th person I ask for help..!_

— _Uh, I'm glad... I'm able to help... There, there..._ — She said as she gave her two light pats on the back.

— _Oh, sorry! It's just that I got so excited!_ — She blushed lightly — _But seriously, thank you! Here's the address. —_ She showed her a paper.

— _Yeah, it's no... biggie. Damn, that's far away from here..._ — Said the woman, under her breath.

— _Huh? what was that?_

— _Oh, nothing. Shall we go?_

— _Yeah- Oh, wait!_ — She made a face like she just remembered the answer of an exam she didn't study for.

— _Hm? What is it?_ — ' _Are there more requests? please spare me_ ', she said in her mind.

— What's your name? By looking at your face, I could tell we have a long way to go, so it'll be nice to know each other.

_Oh, she noticed. I guess I'm not good at making poker faces anymore._

_— ...My name's Lucienne._

The girl grabs her hands out of nowhere.

. . .

_Huh?_

— _Well, nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Melina_. — She said, with a warm smile.

Suddenly, Lucienne didn't feel so cold anymore.


End file.
